Touching of a capacitive sensor or approaching a capacitive proximity sensor by an object, e.g., a piece of metal, a finger, a hand, a foot, a leg, etc., changes certain parameters thereof, in particular the capacitance value of a capacitor that is built into the touch sensor used, for example, in human to machine interface devices, e.g., keypad or keyboard. Microcontrollers now include peripherals that enhance the detection and evaluation of such capacitive touch sensors. One such application utilizes capacitive voltage division (CVD) to evaluate whether a capacitive touch element has been touched or not. The CVD conversion process requires that the sensor and ADC sample-and-hold capacitors be charged/discharged by a divided voltage before being connected together for conversion of the divided voltage. The touch sensor capacitance can be charged/discharged by a driver connected to an external node (integrated circuit package pin), but the ADC sample-and-hold capacitor has to be connected to an external pin to be discharged/charged. Handling the charge/discharge of the ADC capacitance requires either an additional unused pin, or the use of the sensor pin driver to charge/discharge the capacitances sequentially, thereby increasing the conversion time. These additional steps require a number of additional program steps, digital processor power and execution time.